fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 15 - Rogues
Testor Dragonoid, also known as Testor, observed the scene of what would be a battlefield within moments. On his left shoulder stood Cyrus, grimacing. A massive, white and gold creature - which Cyrus recognized as a Bakugan almost immediately - stood on the streets below, surrounded by dozens of overturned cars and other debris. It had a three arms and each side of its body - six in total - and its head seemed to extend from a neck on its chest. It had long lanky legs and sharp teeth. The creature grinned at the sight of Testor Dragonoid and Cyrus. "So the New Brawlers send just one lowly human and his ancient chameleon to tackle me? I, Blemmeyoid, can tackle for more than that!" he screeched maliciously. "Then eat dirt!" yelled a voice. A mound of soil and rocks rise from the ground, striking Blemmeyoid from underneath. Blemmeyoid merely bent down and blocked the attack with his arms, and stepped back upon straightening up. "That the best you-" His voice trailed off as a group of Bakugan - Aegis Ravage, Battalion Boarrox, Hunter Reptillean, Giga Ironjaw, Forever Elyte, Sprite Ethereas, and Sonar Weedracker - stood before him. Testor flew down and gave a rumble with his voice. He then said "I think we have you outmatched and outgunned." "Outgunned is right, lizard, but outmatched is definitely not this!" hissed Blemmeyoid. "Ability Activate - Cloned Impulse!" shouted a feminine voice. "Oh yeah - my favorite!" shrieked Blemmeyoid. Right before everyone's eyes, Blemmeyoid's shadow split and formed into copies of him right off the ground. "The more there are of you, the more there are of me!" he roared. Motioning one his arms forward, he shouted "Attack!" The Blemmeyoids leapt at the New Battle Brawlers' Bakugan; within seconds, there was much confusion on which one was the real one. Elyte growled and slashed at one of them with his sword. The Blemmeyoid he faced, to his surprise, easily blocked the blow with two of his arms. Elyte staggered back, and rushed forward, sword glinting. He lashed and cut at the Blemmeyoid he faced, but it merely blocked his blows with the gauntlets on its arms. "Bah! Why won't you fall?!" demanded Elyte. He struck the Blemmeyoid in its left eye, and it shrieked and disintegrated into yellow energy. Elyte, shocked, looked at the rest of the fighting pairs. "Everyone! Strike their eyes!" he roared. Ironjaw aimed an fire multiple times at the Blemmeyoid he fought in the face, and it too disintegrated. Reptillean did not hear what Elyte had to say, for he doing some sort of odd dance while dodging the beams of another Blemmeyoid. "Yow-yow-yow-YOW!" "Reptillean, quit messing around! We have work to do!" hollered Weedracker. "Aye-aye-aye! Dear little friends, stop trying to shoot me!" shrieked Reptillean, doing a back flip. He fell back and crashed into a another Blemmeyoid, knocking it over. "Egh...what? Buganoid, is that you?" asked Reptillean, seemingly recalling a moment like this with Buganoid. When he realized that he was sitting on a Blemmeyoid, he screamed and jumped off it. "Aye-aye-aye! I got one! Hallelujah, babies!" He struck it on the side of its face with his tail. This Blemmeyoid, however, did not disintegrate, much to Elyte's and Weedracker's surprise. Instead, it simply got up and dove at Reptillean. "Aye-aye-aye! Big, white, slimy thing coming at me and my bros!" shrilled Reptillean. He attempted to move out of the way. but the Blemmeyoid successfully barreled into him. It then picked Reptillean up and savagely threw him to the side. "He won't be saying 'aye-aye-aye' anymore, I guess," Weedracker muttered. "I think that's the real Blemmeyoid," growled Elyte. A burst of water suddenly struck Weedracker in the back, sending him reeling. A large blue shape suddenly jumped onto Weedracker, stepping on him and baring its teeth. "Well, well, well. Look who it is," hissed Asmodeus, licking his lips with his long, forked tongue. "Who's this ugly dude?" asked Ironjaw, speeding up right beside Elyte. "He's called Asmodeus. Gigasaur had some trouble with this one a day or two ago," replied Elyte stiffly. "Figures Gigasaur got to fight the first slimy one," growled Ironjaw, aiming his cannon at Asmodeus and firing. The blast bounced off an invisible barrier and deflected, hitting Ethereas and knocking her into a pile of rubble. Elyte immediately brought forward both his sword and his shield. "Who did that?! Who dares?!" he demanded in a fierce and warlike tone. "Remember, knight? Good old Atlastor?" said a voice. Seconds later, numerous tornadoes engulfed Elyte, sending him flying back. Atlastor flew down and stood beside Asmodeus on his right, with Chupacabroid standing next to him.. Blemmeyoid took the left of Asmodeus, and Rasheena appeared right beside him as well. "There'ssss only you and Veonce, Ironjaw," hissed Chupacabroid as Veonce slowly stood a few meters away from Ironjaw. "Care to give up now?" "Three, if you count this old dragon," rumbled Testor, flying down in between Ironjaw and Veonce as they made room for him. The malicious Bakugan roared with mock laughter, and Asmodeus said "Get real, foolsss. There'ssss nothing you can do now." "Is it me, or do they have the disgusting habit of hissing too much?" said Ironjaw. "Eh?!" grumbled Asmodeus. "Ew! Yeah, like, right, Ironjaw. And they're dribbling spittle while talking! Yuck!" moaned Veonce. "WHAT?!" boomed Asmodeus. "Oh, you've done it now, Veonce!" exclaimed Testor enthusiastically. "Assss usual, asss thossse hisssing foolssss might sssay," said Ironjaw mockingly, perfectly mimicking Asmodeus' voice. He, Veonce, and Testor burst out laughing. "I'll end you! I'll end you all!" screamed Asmodeus. He was suddenly blasted forward, hitting the ground with a sickening noise. Testor looked on to see Aericles pointing the smoking tip of his sword at where Asmodeus once stood. He was flanked by Gigasaur, Pantheroid, Boarrox, and Ravage. "I was wondering where you two went," said Ironjaw, acknowledging Ravage and Boarrox. "You know now, old friend," replied Ravage smoothly. He got into a battle stance. "Let's give them an even bigger taste of the New Battle Brawlers' power!" "Yargh! I call that spirit!" announced Aericles. The buccaneer-like Bakugan threw himself at Atlastor, cutting at him. Joey, both Matthews, Kevin, Cyrus, BillieJo, Ben, and Robert raced to their Bakugan, standing beside each of their Guardians and in battle poses. Malice, Josef, Mizuruto, and Wallow formed out of nowhere and stood on the shoulders of their Bakugan, smiling. A fifth Brawler, a teenage, slender, girl with dark brown hair that had streaks of yellow in it appeared on Blemmeyoid's head from behind it. She wore white pants, high heels, and a sleeveless shirt that clung to her body, and had gold rims on them. "Hello, Veronica. Good to see you too," said Blemmeyoid gruffly. Veronica bent down and kissed Blemmeyoid on the head, then straightened up and said "Alright, time to crush these bugs. Ability Card Activate! Madness Augment!" Blemmeyoid made a burping sound, and a smog emitted from his mouth. He suddenly began to glow in yellow energy, and his claws became longer and sharper. "Now Ability Card Activate! Chaos Unlimited!" shouted Veronica. Blemmeyoid blinked, and the next moment, was beside Ironjaw. Before the latter could react, Blemmeyoid began lashing and cutting remorselessly at his now-victim, cackling. "Big claws coming at ya!" he shrieked in pure madness. Ironjaw roared in pain, thrusting his arm into the side of Blemmeyoid's face. With limited options, he punched right into this adversary's bigger eye. Blemmeyoid screamed in pain as Matt Locello yelled "Ability Card Activate! Dark Volley Stimulus!" Ironjaw's cannons morphed, and became much larger and more narrow. Spheres of energy began to generate within them, becoming all-out blasts that flew at Blemmeyoid. They hit him right square in the chest and sent him crashing into the remains of a building. Debris fell on Blemmeyoid as he gasped and wheezed for breath. "That was a good shot, Ironjaw - a shame, really, that you won't get another one," spoke Atlastor. "Ability Card Activate - Gale Cross Phaser!" roared Wallow. Atlastor pointed both hands at Ironjaw, and beams of crackling green energy erupted from them. They struck Ironjaw, causing explosions around the Darkus Bakugan. "Now Ability Card Activate - Explosion Rupture!" yelled Wallow. Several of Atlastor's beams of energy flew inside the openings of Ironjaw's cannons. Booming sounds suddenly emitted from them, and explosions flew out of the cannons. Ironjaw staggered back in surprise, but succumbed to the remaining blasts made by Atlastor and reverted back to Ball Form. "Argh! Come on, Ironjaw! We've faced worse!" growled Locello, running over to pick up his Bakugan. "Take one of ussss down, and we return the favor!" hissed Asmodeus. "Funny, that's our motto," spoke a voice. Asmodeus turned around in shock, and screamed in fury and resentment as consecutive beams of energy pierced his body, sending him flying all the way into Ball Form. Blasteroid hovered above the New Battle Brawler's remaining opponents, all expressions and emotions - along with his entire head - covered by the metallic mask-like helmet he wore. "Who called the cavalry?" he announced unenthusiastically, as he took his place beside the remaining New Battle Brawlers' Bakugan who still stood. "Nice work, Blasteroid. These guys are tough. I can't imagine the look on Leonidas' face when we tell him that it took five of our comrades to take down one of theirs," rumbled Boarrox. "Then don't tell him - if he comes back," muttered Blasteroid. "When he comes back," correct Boarrox. "Seems to me he's not making any progress at it at all then," growled Blasteroid. "Oh you have no idea," rasped Malice. Chupacabroid gave off a low, guttural, growl. Testor's eyes widened. "You know something, don't you? Where's Leonidas? What have you done to him?!" "Who are you and what have you done to Leonidas? Why are you so strong? Why are we so stupid?" said Veronica in a mock-baby voice. She grinned widely and resumed her normal voice. "You can forget Valentin, that's for sure. Leonidas, well..." Blasteroid heard the familiar sound of a portal opening up behind him. He looked around in shock as Ravage, Boarrox, Veonce, and Pantheroid gave off screams of pain and reverted back to their Ball Forms right beside him. Blasteroid realized who had carried out these attacks and executed them perfectly. He slowly turned out, dreading who it was. Once he did, however, a dark fist crashed into his face, and Blasteroid helplessly crumpled to the ground. He looked up and gazed into the now pupil-less eyes of his friend Leonidas. "Leonidas...why...?" was all Blasteroid could manage to say. Leonidas simply let steam erupt from his nostrils, and shout a beam of energy straight down at Blasteroid from his gaping jaws. The last thing Blasteroid saw before blacking out was the light of Leonidas' energy blast, and his last thoughts were of how his good friend could let himself succumb to the dark force and possessive force of evil. What did you think of this chapter? Awesome Great Good MORE WILD EXPLOSIONS APPEARED! Me gusta. Eh...decent Could be better NO! Could be longer (Thumbs down) What did you think of Leonidas' "betrayal"? HE'S POSSESSED! Did he ride the roller coaster ride too much? Leonidas is more bad*ss when possessed. LEO! NOOOOOOO- We're all screwed. Definitely. Boo! Category:Bakugan Heroes: Dark Destiny Category:Valentin 98